


Wallet

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)

 

 

Dean has his new target. This guy here with his holy tax accountant suit. He has to be rich, _he has to be_.

See, Dean’s a thief. Not by choice, but let’s say his father isn’t the best one. He’s drunk like 86% of the time, and Dean’s got Sammy to take care of. So stealing people their wallets is the only way he can survive.

Dean walks surely towards Trench coat Guy, who’s quietly waiting for the bus 

Dean may be 17 but he sure as hell looks old enough and smoking hot. This shouldn’t be a problem; he’s got a technique that never fails. He comes up behind the guy, taps his shoulder.

 _Oh wow. Blue eyes._ Dean has a second of total blank before grabbing the guy’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, all tongue and teeth.

The stranger groans when Dean’s hands travel on his body before landing on his butt. Ah. _There it is._ Dean takes the wallet but keeps kissing the guy. He kisses like a porn star, what can you do? Dean’s only human.

Dean breaks the kiss a few minutes after a real make out session.

“Oh my god!! I’m so sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend!!” Dean says. He’s practiced the comeback a billion times already. Nothing new here.

Trench Guy looks at him curiously. Dean can’t not notice how beautiful he is. Wild dark hair, blue eyes (but really blue, like _really really_ blue), soft lips (now totally kiss swollen), sharp jaw. Yeah. Not bad Winchester.

“Hum… It’s ok… I guess?” the stranger replies.

_Oh boy. Does he eat stones for breakfast or what???_

“I’m sorry, really, I… I gotta go then.” Dean leaves without further ado.

When he’s sure he’s a few blocks away, Dean takes the wallet out of his pocket. There’s cash, sure. Dean pockets it and keeps looking in it. Oh, ID. Castiel Novak. _What kind of name is that?_ There’s a hospital card with _Castiel_ in a scrub on it. Wow, the guy’s a doc. Interesting. There’s also the picture of a cat, a few fidelity cards and a piece of paper.

 _If lost, please call me. Please. I need the cards so I can go to work._ It reads.

Well. Maybe for once Dean doesn’t have the heart to take the wallet like that. Maybe he calls Castiel, and maybe he begs for forgiveness.

And if Dean keeps the cash because the really needs it after all, maybe he’ll make it up to Cas another way. Dean’s not just good with his hands after all. He sure has other talents.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/111992050574/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-kissed-them)!! xxx


End file.
